The present invention relates to the support of light electric appliances such as light fittings and small fans.
More particularly, the invention provides a plug and socket combination powering and supporting an appliance in a manner allowing the user to change its orientation. The combination is particularly useful where there is a frequent need to move light appliances from one location to another.
In a previous disclosure, Israel Patent no. 126246, the present inventors described a socket and plug combination for conducting electric power and for mechanically supporting a light-weight appliance by means of said plug. Such appliance can be a light, camera, small TV receiver, TV camera, a small fan or the like. The present specification is a development of and an improvement on the earlier patent, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference.
In our earlier patent the socket has prong-receiving receptacles similar to those found on conventional sockets. Consequently, after the appliance was plugged into the socket, which itself was rigidly attached to a wall or ceiling, the orientation of the appliance attached to the plug could no longer be changed. Where the item being installed is substantially symmetrical, for example a common incandescent filament lamp mounted in a cylindrical lamp socket, such restriction is meaningless. There are however many lighting fixtures with reflectors which need to be oriented in a certain direction, or may be expected to serve a user in two proximate but different locations. With regard to a non-oscillating fan, or a small television camera or receiver, directional orientation is most important for effective use thereof.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,600 Williams discloses an electrical connector for use with hand tools joined to drop cords. The connector is placed in the cord and allows unlimited rotation without twisting the cable. The connector is not attachable to a building surface and can not support any load.
The rotatable electric connector proposed by Salzberg in U.S. Pat. No. 6,068,490 is arranged to be plugged into a wall socket but not to support any load therefrom apart for its own weight. A revolvable portion carries a cable terminated by an electric socket.